Desde tu lente
by pierrot6
Summary: Arthur es el fotógrafo estrella de una revista de modas y a su estudio entra tropezando Antonio, un modelo nato con una sonrisa encantadora.


**I**

Su esbelto cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por un delgado satín, dejando poco de sus pechos a la imaginación. Las luces sobre ella y el minucioso trabajo de maquillaje la hacía ver como una escultura preciosa que había cobrado vida.

Con cada pequeño "click" ella se movía levemente. Un brazo, la cadera, la barbilla, de nuevo la cadera. Sonreía, dejaba de sonreír, se inclinaba haciendo que el él corto vestido se alzara un poco más y de nuevo se alzaba. Kiku, uno de los encargados de las luces comenzaba a sonrojar. No estaba acostumbrado a tener a una mujer tan bella tan cerca y poder ver tanto de su cuerpo.

El fotógrafo por otro lado ni si quiera parpadeaba. Atravesaba la habitación con una mirada y tomaba una foto tras otra, hasta que decidió hacer una pausa.

—¿Podrías... dejar de mirar tan directo a la cámara? No debería parecer que estás posando. No. Así no, tienes que verte natural, tienes que—tienes que... ¿Sabes qué? Tienes que tomarte un descanso.

—Arthur, tenemos que hablar. —Francis Bonnefoy, el editor golpeó al fotógrafo con una edición anterior de su revista "Madamn" antes de continuar hablando. —No puedes seguir hablándole así a las modelos. Vas a hacer que nos vuelvan a demandar por causarle una crisis nerviosa a una modelo.

—¿Qué puedes esperar de niñas de 16 años? Se que en la revista están obsesionados esta imagen de juventud eterna ¿pero no podrían contratar a alguna chica que tenga más de cinco minutos de experiencia?

—Emma recibió una beca de modelaje en París este año.

—Y evidentemente "Emma" no la ha utilizado. —Revisó una a una cada una de las fotos de la sesión. —Todo esto es basura Francis. Si confías en mí, no puedes poner a esta chica en la edición de Febrero.

—No me digas eso Arthur. No tengo tiempo para cambiarlo. Ya estamos contratiempo y los—

—¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No me creerían el tráfico qué hay ahí afuera!

Un hombre de cabello castaño irrumpió en la habitación, tropezando con algún cable y haciendo caer una de las luces.

Arthur respiró hondo. Esa era una luz no muy económica y ese sujeto tendría que haber estado ahí desde hacía casi una hora. Dejó su cámara a un lado y todo el equipo de fotografía sabía lo que venía. La habitación completa pareció contener la respiración.

—¡¿Qué clase de falta de respeto es ésta?! ¡¿Es que nunca escuchaste del celular?! ¡La sesión comenzó hace 47 minutos! ¡¿y crees que puedes entrar aquí como si fuera tu casa?!

Y fue cuando lo miró a los ojos.

 _Sus aterrados ojos verdes_.

—L-lo siento mucho señor, yo—

—Ya olvídalo. Cámbiate rápido que no tengo todo el día.

La habitación se quedó en un silencio de iglesia, de esos que uno siente hasta vergüenza de romperlo. Pero no este tipo.

—Eh... ¿de qué lado se encuentra la ropa de hombre?

Francis fue a señalarle el lugar mientras Arthur fingía revisar las fotos de su cámara una vez más, aunque realmente trataba de disimular el sonrojo en su rostro.

—Lo tomo como que te gusta mi nueva adquisición, el señor Fernández.

—Sabe como llamar la atención, eso no te lo puedo negar, pero ya veremos cómo trabaja frente a la cámara.

La sesión continuó por la tarde. Al terminar, Arthur solo dijo "ya está" y abandonó la habitación, llevándose su cámara. El asistente técnico de Arthur se encargó de desmontar la luces mientras Antonio platicaba con Emma.

—Un poco odioso ¿no?

—¿El qué?

—¿Cómo que qué? El fotógrafo. No es mi culpa que esta ciudad además de fea tenga un tráfico terrible. Ugh, por un momento pensé que se me lanzaría a la yugular.

—Deberías saber que ese era él de buenas— Interrumpió Alfred, el asistente técnico. —Si hubiera sido cualquier otro día, quizás estarías en la calle.

Cuando Antonio regresó la mirada a Emma ella solo se alzó de hombros.

—Escuché que hizo llorar a una modelo más joven que yo. La llamó "niña insípida" y luego le dijo que debería tomarle las fotos de espaldas, que quizás así parecía que tenía algo de vida adentro. Yo estaba muy nerviosa de trabajar con él...

—¿Y por qué no lo despiden?

—La revista depende de él. —Alfred volvió a hablar. —El editor confía en él con ojos cerrados. De no ser por él, la revista no estaría donde está el día de hoy.

—Dios. Ese tipo es un grano en el culo.

Alfred, Emma y varios otros asistentes parecieron comenzar a reír con el comentario del nuevo modelo, dándole la razón sin quererlo.


End file.
